The Case of Miss Irene Adler
by xxNellxx
Summary: Set after the Blackwood case- Irene Adler soon escapes from prison and this time she's determinded to catch Holmes out. But what is she really up to?  sorry for the rubbish summary  Please R R, rating my vary in  future chapters.
1. Headlines

_***Ok so recently I watched the 2010 film of Sherlock Holmes and it's become one of my top favourite films ever and I couldn't resist writing a little something. So this story here is based on the new 2010 film. Hope you like it. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS***_

**Chapter 1**

"I think you should take a look at this." Watson snapped thrusting the paper in front of his face; he waited patiently as Holmes slowly peered up from his thoughts and snatched the paper out of his hands, his eyes already darting across the inky headline which had certainly caught his friend's attention. After a minute or so, Holmes eventually looked up from the newspaper, he sighed and returned his gaze back to Watson who was standing above him; his expression deadly serious.

"I told you she was good." Was all Holmes decided to say- Watson was clearly unimpressed by Holmes's lack of seriousness. He watched as Sherlock sunk back into his chair and returned to his thoughts without another thought on what he'd just read.

"Holmes, she's a top criminal- God knows what she's got up to, and/or is panning to!" This time Watson raised his voice, Holmes could be so frustrating. Sherlock became alarmed at Watson's sudden raised voice and he picked the newspaper back up and re-read the headline once again.

**IRENE ADLER ESCAPES**

"Yes old boy, I suppose your right- she could be up to anything by now." Holmes re-considered…at least that's what Watson had thought he'd done. As soon as Sherlock had set eyes on that headline, he'd become intrigued to go after and stop Miss Adler's scheming ways (he just didn't want Watson to know he cared.)

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Watson suggested before he gave Holmes the chance to get excited. "I mean we- err you, don't want to get involved with anything like that…I mean Adler's capable of anything." Watson appeared to stutter as he hastily tried to correct his "we" to a "you." However there was no fooling Holmes- he couldn't help but turn to smirk.

"If you don't want to take the case, then why are you so concerned on the matter?" Holmes asked trying to catch Watson out, even though he knew he already had- and the fact that Watson knew he'd been caught out too.

"There _**is**_ no case." Watson rolled his eyes.

"Yet." Holmes's corrected at once.

"Fine- I'd much rather you left this _**"case"**_ be, it's too dangerous to get involved in." Watson shot, now pacing the room repeatedly.

"Yes well, I do enjoy a little danger from time to time." Sherlock laughed jumping from his seat and practically leaping towards the other side of the room. He placed his hand gently upon the door handle before opening it with force and stepping out onto the landing. Watson spun round to face him and Holmes turned to look at him over his shoulder.

"That's precisely what worries me." Watson replied with a sigh. Sherlock left the door a-jar and rushed to the staircase.

"Come on Watson, we've got work to do!" He called from the stairs. Watson shook his head and smiled.

"I never said I'd take the case…" He muttered to himself before giving in and rushing out the room and running down the stairs to catch up with Holmes.


	2. Case Opened

_***Okay so here is chapter 2, hope you like it***_

**Chapter 2**

"John…what the devils going on, it sounds like a heard of elephants from down here?" Mary squeaked entering the hallway just before the pair of them could leave for the police station. Holmes was already practically out of the door and Watson was unhooking his coat from off the coat peg. "Another case?" Mary asked when neither of them said anything. Watson turned to Holmes and they both let out a small laugh.

"Yes I suppose you could say that, actually were off to the police station now." Watson said slowly trying to pick the best words. Mary smiled at them both and nodded at Holmes. "Alright then, be careful John, good day Mr Holmes." She turned away from them both and left the hallway.

"Holmes are you sure they'll want you there right now?" Watson asked as he picked up his pace to catch up with Holmes. They were making their way down the crowded streets of London to visit the police station.

"Watson, they can't deal with these cases without me- besides they don't know Miss Adler like I do. They'll want me old boy, they'll want me."

"Ah Lestrade you finally showed up…" Holmes said eyeing the inspector as he entered the station. A huge grin made its way along his face when he heard Holmes's voice. "On a case were you?" Holmes added. Lestrade approach both Holmes and Watson.

"Yes, I'm able to wash my hands with it now." He grinned.

"No you weren't on a case were you Lestrade…judging by the grin on your face and the way your eyes are darting about…you've been drinking," Sherlock chuckled with shear amusement when Lestrade's face sunk. Even Watson couldn't help but fake a cough through laughter. "Your breath is quite the opposite though…minty. You can't cover your tracks from me with mint inspector." Holmes stared at Lestrade blankly.

"Well…whatever do you want Mr Holmes…the doors that way?" The embarrassed inspector threatened after being humiliated.

"I'm here wanting the Adler case, I'll have her back in handcuffs in no time. Give me time to track her down and find out what she's up to- then she's all yours…as far as I'm concerned." Sherlock cocked his head and looked around the station, feeling his cheeks blush when he mentioned Irene.

"Even if I didn't give you the case, you'd still take it." Lestrade rolled his eyes.

"Precisally, that'll be all Lestrade." Holmes beckoned Watson and they both turned and began to walk away, excitement buzzing in their heads at the thought of a new case.

"Wait Holmes…I have something you might like to see first." The inspector called after them. They both stopped in unison and turned to face Lestrade...


	3. London will be hers

***So here's my new chapter- hope you like it! Yeah so in this chapter the famous duo inspect Irene's cell for clues…and Lestreade has a little something left by Irene…***

**Chapter 3**

"And what exactly is it that you have for us?" Watson asked Lestrade, trying not to sound impatient as he and Holmes approached Lestrade once again. Holmes stood and waited, utterly intrigued with whatever Lestrade had to show them. His eyes followed Lestrade's hand as he fumbled in his coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. Lestrade carefully unfolded the paper in such a way that both Holmes and Watson got the feeling he was afraid of it. Sherlock getting a little too excited couldn't wait much longer and he quickly snatched the paper from out of Lestrade's weak grip. In scrawled in black ink were the words-

**London will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it SH**

Straight away Holmes noticed the ink spots which were dotted around the paper and the fact that the writing was messy; obviously the carelessness of the writing had caused the ink splashes. Therefore- whoever had written this was certainly in a hurry.

"Where was this found?" Watson asked peering over Holmes shoulder. Holmes was the one who answered him.

"Irene's cell- am I right Lestrade?" Holmes turned to face the inspector again- knowing full well that he was right.

"Yes sir- yesterday morning, when we found her missing."

"I'd very much like to take a look at her cell if that's no trouble inspector?" Holmes asked already making his way through the station- not waiting for Lestrade's answer.

Lestrade left the two men to inspect Irene's cell- he knew he could trust them…despite knowing what Holmes was capable of. Watson was already examining the cell's rusty iron bars (which were supposed to have kept Irene inside.)

"I can tell Irene was in here…" Holmes said after five minutes of silence between the pair. Watson looked up- expecting Holmes to have found something. "I can smell her perfume."

Watson shook his head and kept quiet.

"Holmes she must have lock picked her way out…there's no other way she could possibly have gotten out…unless she can squeeze through these bars." Watson added sarcastically not knowing he'd just given Holmes the answer to how Irene escaped. Watson watched as his eyes widened as he left the cell excitedly. Placing his hands upon the iron bars he slowly shut it, leaving Watson standing inside. "Um Holmes, what are you doing…I don't suppose you could let me out?"

"Look here Watson." Holmes voice turned to a shaky excited whisper as he crouched on his knees and inspected the lock from the outside of the bars.

"I'd have a hard time trying too, as I'm stuck behind it." Watson snapped under his breath, quickly losing his temper with his "out of it" friend.

"There are scratch marks around the lock, someone locked picked their way inside…Adler didn't lock pick herself out…someone locked picked _**her**_ out themselves."

"She must be working for someone again Holmes…or _**for him**_." Watson curled the words around his tongue. Holmes immediately shook his head though.

"My dear, dear, John- if she was working for someone, too them she'd be a puppet on a string. They wouldn't care if she was in prison, they'd only hire someone else to do the job, and they wouldn't risk themselves getting caught." He said matter-of-factly pacing the cell with a huge grin on his face. Watson thought about it for moment.

"So what your saying is- someone is working for her?"

"Precisely old boy!"


	4. The Silence of 221b

***Here is chapter 4- I hope you enjoy it. I know it's not much but chapter 5 is going to be explosive. Sorry if this chapters a little rubbish. I hope you like it all the same***

**Chapter 4**

Holmes and Watson stepped inside 221b Baker Street, hung up their coats and closed the door behind them. They had been discussing what they'd already found out, until now. Holmes seemed to go quiet, he stood still and his eyes didn't move nor blink. Watson watched him carefully- he'd seen this look before…something wasn't quite right. "Holmes what is it?" Watson ordered quietly, his eyes darting around for anything obvious he may have missed. Holmes turned to face his friend- panic filled his expression and Watson began to worry.

"Can't you hear it?" Holmes asked in wonder, his feet still hadn't moved.

"I don't hear anything." Watson replied listening hard.

"Exactly…usually when one enters 221b, you hear Mrs Hudson in the kitchen preparing tea or perhaps Mary's constant chatter…sometimes Gladstone will be barking…although now…you hear nothing." Holmes's voice quivered at the very thought of the strange silence from 221b. Now that Watson had thought about it- Holmes was right…there was something very peculiar about this silence. However the first thing that came to his mind was Mary.

"Mary!" Watson called with shear panic as he raced into the living room. There was a pause as Holmes nervously waited outside in the hallway. "Mary dear God what's happened to you?" Watson cried, as soon as Holmes heard him say that he was in there with him faster then lightening. He found Watson clutching Mary's hand who lay sprawled out on the carpet…un-conscious. Holmes immediately spotted the blood which trickled down the side of her fore-head. Tears left Watson's eyes as he cradled her in his arms. Then as if by magic her eyelids fluttered open slowly and Watson leant down and kissed her lips. "Thank God you're alright…"

"John…he's…after Mr Holmes…is Mrs Hudson still un-conscious?" Mary's voice was slow and weak, she still hadn't fully awoken. Watson pulled her upright and she gripped onto his arms as she steadied herself up. Watson spun round to face Holmes.

"Find Mrs Hudson now and bring her in here quickly!" He snapped pulling Mary close and stroking her hair. Holmes nodded and darted out the room in search for Mrs Hudson.


	5. Ohhh Dredger

***So here we go- chapter 5 is up and with it brings a load of action such as… punches… Watson's cane being rammed into stomachs…even Mary gets a little taste of action. Enjoy.***

**Chapter 5**

Holmes entered the living room- Mrs Hudson in his arms. Mary gasped at the sight before her and she turned to look at Watson. Holmes laid Mrs Hudson on the sofa.

"I think she fainted." Holmes said with relief despite not really liking her. Watson nodded and gave Mary another hug- he suspected she was in shock.

"Sit down Mary and rest, everything will be alright I promise. You don't need to worry." Watson sat Mary down and made sure she was comfortable before turning to Holmes with a shrug. "Whoever's done this is working for Adler…they must be." Watson fretted to his friend. Holmes went quiet once again.

"Listen…" Holmes raised his hands so nobody would speak. They each listened out and to their horror they heard it.

THUD…THUD…THUD somebody was making their way down the stairs…it stopped and the sound of shoes shuffling across the hallway made their hearts beat all that faster. BANG! The door swung open revealing the one and only…Dredger! Their hearts sank at the sight of him. The giant of a man stood tall in the living room doorway with a frightening grin on his long face. Smeared over his clothes was dirt and coal and his face was still dirty.

"Stay back Mary!" Watson warned bracing himself.

"On the count of three Watson, one…two…THREE!" Holmes bellowed the "three" and the two of them lunged themselves towards Dredger. Watson swung his cane around his head before ramming into Dredger's stomach. He yelled in pain throwing his hands above his head and then straight at Watson grabbing him by the scruff of the neck he threw him across the room and he fell straight into the bookcase with a thud. A sharp scream came from Mary as she leapt across the room to Watson who lay on the floor gasping. Holmes took a quick look at his friend and when he returned to look back at Dredger he found himself not looking for long as Dredger's hard fist punched him in the face. Holmes flew backwards onto the carpet, blooding running from his nose. "Ahh!" He coughed out before springing back onto his feet. Dredger took another swipe but this time Holmes was ready and he ducked out of the way leaving Dredger's fist to smack right into the wall. Holmes grabbed the first thing that he could clamp eyes on- Mrs Hudson's china tea cups…picking them up one by one he lobbed them straight at Dredger's hard head. Each cup smashed as hit his head and Holmes couldn't help but smirk. Watson was back on his feet and Mary scurrying out the room. Mrs Hudson had awoken but soon fainted at the site she'd awoken to see. Holmes spun around Dredger and jumped onto his back- his hands around his neck trying to choke him. Watson took hold of his cane and began to hit Dredger with it again- though Dredger was running around the room trying to shake Holmes off from his back. Then out of the corner of his eye Holmes spotted Mary in the doorway, she was holding the kettle. Holmes- knowing what she was going to do, jumped down from Dredger's back allowing Mary to run forwards and pour the scolding boiled water down Dredger's shirt. He yelled in pain and Watson withdrew his sword from his cane and pointed it directly at his throat. Dredger did his best to stay still but the hot water was too much for him and he had to move slightly- this allowed the blade to slice his throat gently. Now that they'd finally gotten Dredger under their control Holmes began to ask him questions in French.

"Are you working for Miss Adler?" He began.

"Adler means nothing to me." Dredger replied.

"Are you working for her or not?" Holmes repeated.

"Why would I tell you?"

"Are you working for her or not!" Holmes shouted in French- Watson didn't have a clue what they were saying but he could tell that Holmes wasn't getting the answer he needed and so he pointed the sword deeper towards his throat.

"YES…I…I WORK FOR IRENE ADLER!" Dredger whimpered in fright.

"What is it she wants?" Holmes's voice grew weak…how could she…he new she was bad but…a part of her loved him and also a part of him loved her and they both new it, yet she'd still wish this upon him.

"You…I'll take you to her myself. She wants you alive…unfortunately."

"Did you lock pick her out of her cell the other night?" Holmes asked.

"Of course it was me."

"Then take me to her…."


	6. Adler's Hiding Place

***And so here is chapter six…this chapter was written while listening to Florence and the machine…ok I hope you enjoy it***

**Chapter 6**

There was silence for a moment in the small living room. Mary scurried to Watson's side and buried herself in his arms. Holmes stood (looking small) before Dredger- waiting patiently for an answer. Mrs Hudson stirred on the sofa; they suspected she'd be coming round any moment now. If they got Dredger out quickly; perhaps they could convince her it was all a silly dream.

"I'll take you to Miss Adler- that's what I'm here for." Dredger spat at Holmes in French. Holmes nodded- his expression portraying too many emotions to determine exactly how he felt.

"Thank you, shall we be off then?" He eventually pointed to the door and Dredger was first to leave the room- Holmes walked into the doorway before turning back to Watson and Mary. "Don't worry about be, this little visit to Irene is exactly what we need." Holmes told them both with a nod; Watson sighed and put his sword back into the cane. "I hope you know what you're doing." Watson finally shot.

"Watson you know me to well- of course I no what I'm doing."

"Be careful Mr Holmes." Mary tweeted clutching hold of Watson, she was so frightened and she really didn't know what was going on at all. Holmes was taken aback that Mary actually cared, all he could do was nod appreciatively at her.

The carriage came to a halt revealing a huge manor house. The house itself was rather impressive but its front garden was rather plain. Dredger stumbled his huge-self out of the carriage followed by Holmes. Together they walked up the drive in silence. Holmes knew the house didn't belong to Irene (that was obvious.) Goodness knows whose the house was; he suspected it was of her ex-husband's. Dredger opened the door and Holmes nervously stepped inside…his eyes were already examining every little detail that surrounded him. He looked at the oil paintings and the flowers that were scattered around. The grandfather clock which had five minutes to go until it struck one o'clock. His nose wrinkled at the sudden flowery smelling perfume which seemed to get stronger and then…there she was. Her blood red lips smirked at the sight of Sherlock. Irene stood at the top of the staircase, hands on her hips. As per usual she wore something with great beauty. This time it was a long silky looking emerald gown which Holmes swore he remembered her stealing from one of the ladies which was staying in the room opposite from theirs one night at the Grand hotel.

"Sherlock Holmes you finally came, you just couldn't help yourself could you?" Irene's sharp voice giggled as she gracefully came down the staircase. Holmes cocked his head and rolled his eyes as she approached.

"Actually your big man here brought me to you." He sarcastically said pointing to Dredger. Irene's eyes widened and she smiled innocently at the giant man.

"Thank you, you can leave us now." She snapped in French and Dredger left them in the hallway. There was pause of utter silence after Dredger left and Sherlock was the first to break it. He started to feel a little irritated in her presence.

"What do you want with me, and what do you want with London?"

Irene flew into a fit of laughter and had to wipe the tears from her eyes. She was so very cleaver and awfully witty and as Watson would remind Holmes (just to annoy him) she was the only person to ever out-smart him! And for that Holmes always felt (when being around her) that there was some kind of competition going on between them. "Irene I can't but feel that you're not taking me seriously, now tell me darling what is it you really want?" Holmes stressed.

***Well I hope you liked Chapter six- and we finally get to see Irene Adler. Chapter 7 is coming up soon***


	7. The Next Guy Fawkes

***Here's chapter 7- eventually. Hope you enjoy it. Irene's scheming plot is finally revealed***

**Chapter 7**

"Sherlock dear, didn't you get my note?" A small giggle left Irene's lips and Holmes smiled with annoyance. Irene shrugged and turned her back on him before making her way back up the staircase. Holmes stood silent for a moment dwelling on everything she'd said before he to followed her up the stairs.

They sat themselves down on chairs and stared at each other for a moments- Sherlock waiting for her to speak and Irene waiting for him to speak. And then- giving up Holmes opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes Lestrade handed me your most sinister note- so what is it you want with London?" Sherlock repeated the same old words to her again. The fire in the room started to crackle and the sound of it made them both feel more comfortable- there was no longer an awkward silence. Holmes watched as Irene raised her perfect eyebrow and smirked. "It's not what I want with London- it's London that I want." Her voice curled around Sherlock's mind making him blink once or twice before shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the very serious looking Miss Adler. "Sherlock I'm serious…London will be mine, if it's the last thing I ever do."

"So how come he allowed you to stay here then?" Holmes shot at her making her a little confused. "Your ex-husband, how come he let you stay here?" He asked realising she didn't get his meaning the first time round.

"How do you know it's my ex husbands manor house?" She asked eagerly waiting for his amazing commentary which was about to start.

"For a start off it was a perfect guess, until of course you took me up here. This was your old room when you were married. On top of the fire place." He nodded towards the crackling fire. "I noticed that the surface was incredibly dusty, meaning you haven't been in here for such a long time- that tells me that this is your ex-husbands house. Then number two- also on top of the fireplace is an old brush which to, is carrying an incredible amount of dust. And because it's that dusty- I can see that you've recently inscribed the letters I.A on the brush with your finger- making it your old brush." He said matter-of-factly as if everyone should have known that. Irene's face melted and her eyes widened with shock. Even though she new he was going to say something like that she still found it amazing and not to mention shocking.

"You still impress me." Her laugh didn't sound friendly but her face said something different.

"He's away isn't he- perhaps on a voyage, your ex-husband I'm talking about. The portraits around the house are of ships and maps, giving me the vibes that he is on a voyage- am I right? And you thought it the perfect opportunity to make this your "hiding" place." He chuckled when her face melted again! Irene couldn't help but let out a small chuckle to. Her heart called out to the man sitting in front of her, she did want him. However, she couldn't let her feelings over come her.

"Well done once again Sherlock- your spot on."

"Now tell me Irene- why is it you want London?" He threatened leaning forward in his chair to face her properly. Irene shuffled in her seat again trying to think of the best words.

"I want to rule London Sherlock and if I have to demolish all of parliament I will."

"What are you going to do- plant gun powder underneath parliament on November 5th?" Sherlock went into a fit of laughter. Irene pulled a face and Sherlock went deadly serious. "I know your capable of it Irene."

"Then that's exactly what I'm going to do- your carriage awaits…Dredger is waiting downstairs to take you back. Good day Sherlock." Irene spat her words and picked up a book and Sherlock rose from his chair and left the room in silence.

***Yeah, Irene really is going to try and finish Guy Fawkes's dirty work off…but why would she tell Holmes everything? ALL TO BE REAVELED IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS***


	8. I told you to leave this case alone!

*** Chapter 8 is here and Holmes finally confesses his feelings on Irene. But both him and Watson know she has other things on her mind then blowing parliament up…but what exactly?***

**Chapter 8**

"So basically she's going to re-create Guy Fawkes in order to gain the city?" Watson's voice rang around Holmes's ears but he didn't quite take in the words. He did process them- he just didn't respond to them. Watson waited for his answer getting all frustrated. Irene Adler was about to demolish parliament and all Holmes could do was sit there- violin in hand and drinking medicine for eye surgery…(again!) Watson's eyes caught sight of the medicine and he groaned before picking up the glass and throwing the contents into the fire. "HOLMES!" Watson yelled, arms raised and head shaking with disbelief. Holmes slowly turned to look at him with a look of disgust. "Watson, do you mind raising your voice when ladies are in present?" He snapped with a hint of laughter. Watson looked up to see Mary standing in the doorway, confusment written all over her face. Holmes was standing with his back to the door, yet he still knew that Mary had been standing there. "If I'm in the way, I'll just go…" Mary whispered before turning her back and leaving the room.

"No Mary, it's just Sherlock being awkward again."

"Yes do go." Holmes called to Mary.

"HOLMES!" Watson threatened. "WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON?" This time Watson threw his fist against the small table, his face about to crumble. "I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF THIS…I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE THIS CASE ALONE! IRENE ADLER IS GOING TO KILL YOU SOME DAY- CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" Anger filled his voice and Holmes couldn't help but stare at his friend in shock and upset. His eyes widened when he realised what he'd put his friend through. "Watson I don't mean to be a burden, I don't mean to drive you insane." Holmes began but John raised his hand and screwed up his eyes.

"Holmes you're my friend…but it's like you refuse to listen to me. I told you to leave Irene Adler alone, look what's happened." This time Watson had calmed himself and his voice was steady again. Holmes sighed and looked at the ground. "I can't help it Watson…I…I…I love her." He shrugged his shoulders and tried to shake his feelings away with a fake laugh- but inside he felt torn apart by the criminal that'd deceived him so many times. The great Sherlock Holmes still didn't know if his amazing Irene Adler was for good or bad. She was most certainly a complicated character for him to even work out. Though he knew her so well too. Watson went silent for a moment before shaking his head. "She won't be blowing anything up on 5th November- she wouldn't have told you about it. It's a lie Holmes and we both know that you know that too. She's up to something and it's not blowing up parliament up."

"Yes Watson…I know…she could be up to anything…fancy visiting Lestrade?"

***Stay tuned for chapter 9***


	9. Adler Down to the Bone

***Goodness this chapter isn't very long. I hope you enjoy it all the same.***

**Chapter 9**

Watson had made up his mind- he wasn't going to "visit" Lestrade with Holmes that afternoon. So Holmes caught a carriage and rode off to see the inspector and tell him of Irene's plan to demolish Parliament.

"She's going to blow parliament up?" Lestrade whispered in shock when Holmes had sat him down to talk. Holmes simply nodded as if everything was alright. The inspector just shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. "She won't…you've made a mistake Holmes." As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. The great Sherlock Holmes…is making mistakes? I think not! "Excuse me Lestrade, I have not finished, Miss Adler will most defiantly not be blowing up parliament." Holmes snapped sounding a little offended by Lestrade's words. Lestrade kept a straight face. "And you no this for sure do you Holmes?" He snapped trying not to worry himself. Holmes coughed and continued. "I'm the only person who really knows Adler down to the bone…trust me. She's not going to be blowing parliament up."

Later on Lestrade had informed Holmes that Miss Adler's plan would be kept secret as the police didn't want to cause the city of London to panic. If Irene did blow parliament up…most of the city was sure to go with it. However, Holmes knew that she was up to something else…but he couldn't put his finger on what. Because she'd admitted the plans to him, Holmes was fully confident that she wasn't about to let explosives off underneath the houses of parliament.


	10. Waiting at Thames Side

**Chapter 10**

"Holmes you don't know for sure." Watson gritted his teeth waiting for Holmes's answer. He was so terribly stubborn. They were sat down comfortably drinking Mrs Hudson's steaming hot tea. Mary was by Watson's side fussing Gladstone who for once hadn't been experimented on by Holmes. "Watson old boy, she's not going to blow it up." Holmes shook his head in annoyance grabbing the morning's paper. "Holmes this is insane!"

"Nobody asked you to come along!" Holmes yelled back and Mary jumped. "I have to do this with or without you."

November 5th had finally arrived and Sherlock had informed him and the police to meet at Thames side beside Parliament at precisely 12:00am. Not knowing what time Irene would turn up Holmes had suggested they all bring food- it was going to be a long 24 hours. "Holmes you said yourself- she's not going to blow parliament up…why are we here?" Lestrade asked, Clarke at his side. It was a cold windy morning and nobody apart from Holmes wanted to be here. "She still wants me for something…she knows I'll be waiting here…she'll arrive I can assure you." His voice was emotionless and Lestrade shrugged and walked away, However Clarke stayed with Holmes. He was always so loyal towards Holmes, the only one who would really listen to him without doubting him at the first moment.

By now it was 9:00pm and everyone but Holmes felt dead from boredom. Holmes just sat on the rocks and waited patiently. Even Clarke had left his side to rest and dwell on his nothingness.

Irene Adler stood outside the houses of parliament- her lips quivering with fright as she turned to face the six beefy looking men who'd been working for her. They'd already spotted Holmes and the police down by the Thames side and they were ready to act fast. "Don't harm anybody, if I see anybody hurt one of them down there I will personally kill you there and then. Go and get them captured and wait for me. Make sure that Holmes doesn't get away." Her voice was shaking with fear as the six men made a run towards the Thames side. As Irene watched them a small tear escaped from out of her eye.

"LESTRADE THE GUNS!" Holmes yelled making a grab for his own pistol as he spotted the men running towards them. The policemen all jumped up, guns in hand. Sooner then ever the men had already caught two policemen. Clarke rushed forward shooting his gun but missed several times before getting caught himself. Holmes saw that the men were not armed and that they were only trying to catch the policemen. Seeing it as the perfect opportunity he lay down his pistol and sprung into a fight, he flew his fist into the air hitting one right in the face. Over and over he dodged their grasps. Running backwards as one came for him a pair of huge arms grabbed him by the waist and threw him against the wall and got him trapped. That was it…each and everyone of them had been captured and now Irene was making her way down towards them. As she approached Holmes noticed how unsteady she was and he could tell she'd been crying as there were red blotchy circles around her eyes. "Hello Irene, we've been waiting for twelve hours for you're arrival. What do you want with me?" Holmes spat with pure disgust on his face. Again and again Irene would come back for more. She sighed and wiped a tear away quickly. "I…I…I…I'm here to blow up parliament." Her voice lied and it didn't take just Holmes to know she was lying. Shaking his head Holmes clearly stated. "No your not- we all know your not."


	11. The Explosion in the Heart Of Mr Holmes

**Chapter 11**

Irene stayed silent for a moment and turned her back on them. For once she seemed insecure and frightened. It was as if she was bowing down…she didn't seem herself. Holmes was kept tight in the arms of one of her followers. He to stayed quiet and they all waited for a few moments. "Sherlock…I can't do this anymore that's why I…"

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG**BANG**BANG**BANG*

The six men fell to the floor, blood flowing from where a bullet had entered their bodies. Irene spun round with a scream and ducked just before and seventh bullet came flying towards her. Holmes and the police stepped over the bodies and took hold of their guns and held them at the ready. Irene fell to the floor and scrambled against the wall, her heart beating heavy inside her chest. "WATSON?" Holmes bellowed as his friend. Dr John Watson scurried towards them with his recently fired gun in his hand. "Holmes…are you alright?" He asked eyeing the bodies he'd just shot. Holmes nodded and then chuckled. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked Watson with wonder. "I came because we were in this together. It's just as much my case as it is yours." Watson tried to force a laugh as he put his gun away and nodded at Holmes. Sherlock nodded back and then turned to look at Irene. She was on the floor yanking at her belt, her fingers did their best to prise it from around her waist but it wouldn't come off. "Irene?" Holmes called lunging forward. She panted as the tears rolled from her eyes, her hands still scrambling at the belt. Then Holmes saw it…a pocket watch was attached to the belt and it was ticking louder then usual. Irene Adler glanced upwards at Sherlock who was running towards her, she picked up a rock and threw it at him. "RUN YOU FOOL! GET OUT OF HERE, JUST GO!" Her voice screeched with sadness as Sherlock stopped and stared. "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled aggressively still tearing at the belt which refused to come off. His mind burst into thousands of thoughts…all he could do was stand there and watch. Two hands grabbed him and pulled him away: Watson. "Holmes we have to go now…there's nothing we can do. It's designed to never come off…it's all part of a plan…we can't save her!" Watson shouted angrily at him. He furiously tugged Holmes away and they turned and sprinted faster then ever…

A loud explosion occurred several seconds after they got away from the Thames side. Holmes felt as if someone had torn his heart from his chest. He resisted the urge to cry as he and Watson raced back to 221b.

***Nope it's not ended here- there will be another 2-3 chapters left according to my notes that I quickly jotted down the plot of the story on. Hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry there's still another two twists to come yet!***


	12. The Great Adler is Dead

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Sherlock was up and ready playing the violin at three in the morning. It was somewhat of a sorrowful tune as he thought of last night's incidents. Even for him, everything had happened so quickly that he couldn't focus on anything at all. Feeling as though all hope had been killed he threw the violin to the floor and buried his head in his hands. He never meant to fall for Miss Adler…but it was now that he knew his true feelings for her.

That afternoon Clarke had made himself present and had told Mr Holmes of what had happened. "We went back to clear up her body…it looks as though the explosion blew her further then we expected it to. We've come to a conclusion that it blew her across the riverside and straight into the Thames. Everything that happened has been kept secret sir- you won't find the tabloids twisting things. Good day sir." Clarke whispered then nodded and left Holmes to dwell on his thoughts.

"How are you feeling today?" Watson asked sitting beside his friend. Holmes shook his head and shrugged; Watson had never seen him like this. And it was all over a girl whom he really shouldn't have got involved with. "Come on Holmes, you have to stay strong now." Watson got up and left him alone knowing he wasn't going to get an answer from his friend.


	13. Criminals and Heroes

**Chapter 13**

A few days had passed since the Adler case and Holmes had begun to get back on his feet again. Nothing had been said; all had been kept quiet and that's how it was going to stay…

Holmes flew up the stairs and into his room and then he stopped dead. His eyes widened and his mind full of confusment…it was her. Irene Adler stood in his room, a smirk across her face as she approached him. She winked at him and sat herself down. Holmes stood still in the doorway and shook his head. "Hello Sherlock." Her voice whipped him fast and he finally responded to her. "Irene…but you're…your dead."

"No Sherlock…I managed to get the bomb off me in the end, it took a lot of force but I conquered it all the same." Her voice giggled and Sherlock hid his smile. "I bet your wondering what was really going on?"

"Do tell." He asked eagerly. Irene smirked again and sighed before telling him the whole story.

"I've been working for someone…I was broken out of jail and brought to him. I was given strict orders to gain the city for him. The instructions told me I needed to build an army of about six- together we were to steal explosives and gun powder and set it off under the houses of parliament on November 5th and re-create the famous Guy Fawkes scene." Sighing again Irene shrugged and faced Sherlock with a look of despair. Holmes took her hand and she quickly glanced down at their hands before returning her gaze back to him and beginning again. "I knew deep down that you'd figure the plan out and come to the houses of parliament in order to stop me. That's when I had no intention of blowing it up…because the chances were…you'd blow with it." Tears fell from her eyes and she did her best to shake them away so Sherlock couldn't see, instead he lifted his hand and wiped the away. "The bomb had been set to a certain time…if I had to have set off the explosives and returned to my master before the bomb went off. That way I would die as a punishment for not completing the task I was set."

"But you knew you would have died…yet you still refused to complete the task in order to save me from blowing up with parliament." Holmes stared ahead of himself for a moment and shook his head. His heart beat fast and so did hers. "You risked your life to save mine?" He unsteadily breathed out in shock. Irene nodded and more tears fell from her eyes and this time she didn't bother to try and get rid of them. "Sherlock Holmes I love you." She whispered as he took her hand again.

"Irene Adler, your never fail to surprise me." He chuckled kissing the top of her head. "Who were you working for Irene?" He asked delicately as not to startle her. She shook her head and refused to tell. "They'll be dead by now anyway…" She mumbled more to herself then to Sherlock. "How come?" Holmes asked. Irene let out a laugh and smirked. "Because I set the explosives off in his home…it'll have blown before I even reached parliament." Irene nodded with a laugh and turned back to Holmes. "Sherlock…do you love me?"

"Yes."

Irene and Sherlock both stared at each for a few moments before leaning in and kissing each other.

"I have to go." Irene said desperately later on that day. "I'll be going no longer as Irene Adler…from now on I'll forge a name. I have to get away before anybody recognizes me." Irene jumped up and Sherlock followed her around the room. "And what may I ask will your name be?" Sherlock asked with wonder, he was going to enjoy reading her scandals in the newspaper. "You'll no it's me." She whispered opening the door and standing on the landing. "Will I see you again?" Holmes called after her. Irene smirked again and nodded. "Oh yes Mr Holmes…you'll see me again."


	14. I Holmes

**Chapter 14**

Watson sat examining the morning paper. Holmes had kept his meeting with Irene a complete secret and he was going to keep it that way from now on. Watson gasped at the headline and beckoned Holmes to take a look.

**NEW MASTER CRIMINAL ROBS BANK OF ENGLAND**

Holmes quickly began to read the rest of the story- according to the papers; the robber had left a letter signed.** I. Holmes. **Holmes chuckled to himself and Watson looked up at him. "Not one of your family is it Holmes?" He asked with wonder. Holmes shook his head. "Defiantly not." Holmes laughed and Watson shrugged and handed him the paper.

***And so that's the end of the great detectives case. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Nell xxx***


End file.
